RSASS
The RSASS is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The RSASS appears in "Eye of the Storm," with a variation of a Hybrid Sight and suppressor. It is the only sniper rifle that has the Hybrid Sight attached, though this is applicable to single player only. It is also seen unsilenced and without Hybrid Sight during the level. The RSASS is also the starting weapon in "Blood Brothers" which Yuri and Soap use to help Price. It can also found and used in the mission "Stronghold." Multiplayer The RSASS is a sniper rifle unlocked at level 44 in Multiplayer. It has the highest magazine capacity and lowest recoil among sniper rifles, making it the most user friendly weapon in this category. This, however, comes to the cost of having the lowest damage too, although this shouldn't be too problematic since the two hit kill requirement is relatively easy to achieve, since consecutive shots are more manageable with this weapon. Playing Hardcore game types will also mitigate the damage, and in fact makes it one of the better sniper rifles, considering the fire rate and magazine size. One other minor disadvantage is that when spawning with the RSASS, the player receives only one spare magazine instead of the default two. However, due to the RSASS's high magazine size, one still spawns with more ammo than with all other sniper rifles. The Suppressor is a great choice, the RSASS already takes 2 shots to kill and works well with Assassin Pro. The Variable Scope is also good, as it adds versatility to the weapon, allowing to hit targets easily at any range. The ACOG Scope, on the other hand, is useful if one wants to use the RSASS up close, although the MK14 is more suited for CQB. The RSASS is better or the same than the Dragunov in almost every aspect, having less recoil, larger magazine size, faster regular and empty reload times and more starting and maximum ammunition. However, the Dragunov is unlocked earlier than the RSASS, and has slightly higher mobility. Because the MK14 has such high damage, it may be advisable to use it over the RSASS with ACOG because it also has a 20 round magazine and will kill in two to three shots. It also has a smaller hipfire spread, making it more capable in CQB. The RSASS, however, has higher damage at range, has a sniper scope, and provides a handy ghillie suit. Survival Mode The RSASS is unlocked at level 29 in Survival Mode. It costs $2000 from the Weapons Armory. It is not good past the medium troops, due to its inability to kill in two shots at that point. Weapon Attachments * ACOG Scope — Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Suppressor — Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Heartbeat Sensor — Unlocked at weapon level 13. * Extended Mags — Unlocked at weapon level 15. * Thermal Scope — Unlocked at weapon level 19. * Variable Zoom — Unlocked at weapon level 22. * Hybrid Sight (Campaign only). Proficiency * Kick — Unlocked at weapon level 4. * Impact — Unlocked at weapon level 10. * Attachments — Unlocked at weapon level 14. * Focus — Unlocked at weapon level 18. * Speed — Unlocked at weapon level 24. * Stability — Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery For camouflages, see here. RSASS_MW3.png|The RSASS. Regular_Sniper_Scope_Reticle_MW3.png|Reticule of the RSASS's sniper scope. RSASS R.png|Reloading the RSASS. RSASS_campaign.jpg|RSASS in the Redemption Trailer. Note the Red Dot Sight mounted on the side of the gun. RSASSMW3BB.png|The RSASS in "Blood Brothers". MW3-RSASS-3.jpg|Yuri aims along the side of his rifle. Gold RSASS.jpg|The RSASS with gold camouflage. Sniper MW3 MP.png|An Spetsnaz Sniper with the RSASS. Trivia * The RSASS has the ''Remington'' logo engraved on the left side of the gun, similar to the ACR 6.8 and the MSR. * The selector switch on the RSASS is always on safe. * It's the only sniper rifle able to use the Hybrid Sight, although it is only seen in singleplayer, and uses a unique model. * When prone with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, only the top half of the sensor is visible. * The RSASS in Resistance Movement uses the thermal scope reticule, but does not have thermal capabilities. * The RSASS has the largest magazine size among all of the sniper rifles in the Call of Duty series, at 20 rounds. * The RSASS has only one reserve magazine, but its starting ammunition is still the largest among the sniper rifles in game. * It is also the first to use a bolt catch in the entire series. ru:RSASS Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons